Altered Angel:The Origin of Dilandau
by Celena3
Summary: A Story of the origin of everyone's favorite psycotic albino villain. It does have some deep topics (mostly death) but I hope that overall if will be an enjoyable read. 14 chapters in length if I remember correctly. *WARNING - SPOILERS*


Author's Note: This was posted once a long time ago in chapter segments but was never finished because my account was deleted. Here is the final work. Also, I realize there are a few discrepancies, most of them associated with Allen, however I hope you can enjoy the work for what it is without flaming what it is not. Reviews are very very welcome I put a lot into this. Without further ado… Enjoy!

Chapter One: 

Stolen Angel

"Allen! Don't pull my hair. It hurts," Celena Schezar looked up at her older brother with glistening eyes. 

Allen looked genuinely concerned. "I'm sorry Celena, are you all right?" 

Celena nodded, "Yes, I'm fine now." Allen always teased her, but her never meant to really hurt her. It was lucky that Celena was never particularly sensitive about her hair, because that was Allen's favorite thing to tease her about. Allen had beautiful, shiny blonde hair and she had darker, almost brown hair that had no luster whatsoever. She pulled her hair around her shoulder and continued to look down at the daisy in her hand. It was so simple, yet so pretty. A tiny butterfly alighted on one of the delicate petals. Celena caught it in cupped hands. "Look Allen! Isn't pretty?" She uncupped her hands and was dismayed to see a mere clear and black skeleton of the original butterfly with a bent wing crawl out. The tiny butterfly feathers that had once made the insect beautiful were now covering Celena's hands. 

"Celena," Allen groaned, "how many times do we have to tell you? Leave the bugs alone."

"I'm sorry Allen I just couldn't help it. It was so small and pretty. I just wanted to hold it, I didn't mean to hurt it." Celena's eyes were tearing up. 

Allen put his arm around his little sister's shoulder. "It's all right Celena. Hey, it's lunchtime did you know that? Last one back to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" with this he stood up. Racing back to the kitchen had always been a tradition between Celena and Allen. Allen was much faster than her with his constant sword combat classes and longer legs but he almost always let Celena win. Today, however, Celena did not want to race. 

"No, Allen, I want to stay and finish picking my bouquet for mother," She added the daisy to a bunch of already droopy flowers. "If you are hungry then go ahead I'll be along in a minute." She smiled, and pulled at a particular hard to get flower. Suddenly the roots of the plant gave way and sent both Celena and the plant tumbling head over heels. Celena stood up and dusted herself off. She picked up the fallen flower and look back up at her brother who was quite apparently fighting the urge to laugh. 

"All right then, If you don't come back in an hour we'll send the _Crusade _after you," he winked at her and smiled lopsidedly, he always did that when he was joking.

"OK Allen, but you know I'll be back."

Allen took off towards the kitchens and food, that was Allen for you: food first, sentiments later. Celena looked at the limp buds in her hands sadly, they had been so pretty when she picked them and now they were getting all droopy. She jammed the freshly pulled flower in with the others and looked around for other likely blossoms. One of her hair ribbons was getting annoyingly loose, so she pulled it out and tied it around the flowers. _There, that looks pretty, I'm sure mother will like that. She might not like that it's my good hair ribbon though._ Celena frowned slightly then brushed the thought aside, she had other ribbons and some that were better. She _was_ trying to be good, mother couldn't be angry about that. Celena started to pull at a particularly difficult sprig of queen-anne's-lace. "Oof!" she landed on her rear in the soft grass. She had managed to pull of the tips of the flowers but the stem still stuck stubbornly in the ground. "Shoot!" She gazed at the tiny white petals in her hand. With one swift motion she threw them into the air and stood underneath as the petals fell like soft snow against her face. She laughed and turned in a slow circle. She gasped as she collided with a young man dressed in a long, black flowing cape. He seemed to be extra careful about concealing his right hand inside the folds of the cloak. She dropped the flowers and jumped back. 

The boy looked down at her "Hello, little girl, who are you?" He had a beautiful, sad voice and clear blue eyes. He had an odd purple tear-shape etched beneath his right eye. His hair was much shorter than Allen's but it looked as though he were growing the back out. The front of it was shockingly blue and somewhere between floppy and spiky. 

Somehow, this odd combination of hairstyles made Celena want to laugh, but she choked the laughter back and asked instead, "Why does it look like you are crying?"

He smiled, an odd sort of half smile, very different from Allen's. Even when he smiled his eyes did not light up like Allen's. His eyes always stayed chilly, gaunt, dull. "I had an accident a short while ago, I lost my right arm to an earth dragon." Celena reached up to pull the robes away from his arm, He pulled back, "No you don't want to see it, It's not pretty." He shifted uncomfortably. "My name is Folken. What is yours?" 

"I'm Celena Schezar."

For a fleeting moment Folken looked terribly alarmed, this emotion, unlike his hollow smile, enveloped his whole face. Then his face cleared and returned to its previous, saddened look. "I'm afraid I don't know my way around here very well. I was with a large group of Zaiboch men but I can't seem to find them. Do you know you're way around here very well?"

"Yes, I think, but Allen knows better. Do you want me to go get him?"

"Oh no. That's all right. I'm sure they aren't very far away, I just don't know where to start looking. I'm sure a smart girl like you would know everything around here."

Celena blushed deep scarlet. She plucked a violet out of her bouquet and held it up to Folken, "For you. That way you won't be sad anymore. I'm sure I can help you. I like you." She dropped the rest of the bouquet on the ground.

This time Folken's smile brightened his eyes a little bit more, "OK. You lead I'll follow."

***

Allen was getting worried. _Celena should be back by now. What is keeping her?_ He looked down at the bread and cheese, half eaten, lying on his plate. He motioned for the Catgirl servant to come and clear his place; she blushed heavily and moved over to his side of the table. He smiled back at her, and then returned his thoughts to Celena. _I guess I'll have to go and look for her. I can't leave her out there all alone._ He went to the door and ran back out towards the meadows. _This sword makes it so hard to run. It's a shame I have combat classes right after lunch, but finding Celena comes first. _Allen jumped a small bush and ran out into the open where he and Celena had been less than and hour ago. She was not there. It took every ounce of self control that Allen had not to panic. _Maybe she went back to the house a different way. She's probably sitting in the kitchen right now eating bread and cheese. I'm keeping Balgus waiting. I'd better get back._ Allen caught his breath and started to run back to the house. Then a small bundle by his feet caught his eye, _Celena's bouquet!_

Allen picked up the limp bundle of flowers and held them close to his chest. _She's probably still around... She'll come running out of the woods if I call her._ "Celena! You missed lunch and now you're making me late for combat practice!" He stood back and waited. Celena did not come. "CELENA!!" She still didn't come. Allen's hands turned to ice. She wouldn't have left on her own. Celena wasn't like that. He howled with dismay one last time "_CELENA!!!" _Nothing. Allen clutched the bouquet to him and ran to the house. He ran past Balgus on the way there "Balgus.... Celena.... missing.... I'm..... going..... tell.... mother.... Be...... back.... in.... few... minutes."

Balgus looked startled, then his expression quickly changed to resolve, "No need to practice today, Allen, I'll go look for your sister."

Allen looked over his shoulder and shouted back "Thank you, Balgus!" Allen ran towards his mother's corridor. He saw her laying there on her bed with three catgirls leaning in over her. 

The first catgirl spoke. "Easy Lady Schezar. Don't overexert yourself."

His mother tried to push herself up but failed. Her arms could not support her weight. "You don't understand, I have the worst feeling, Celena..."

Allen pushed through the catgirls and blurted out, "Mother Celena is gone! I wen't back to check on her and she was gone. If Father were here he could have watched her... Mother?" Lady Schezar had passed out. The catgirls pulled Allen back.

"It was not wise of you to tell her that now, Allen, can you not see that she is weak?"

"I-I'm sorry I just thought that she should know."

"I'm sure you did now run out and play and we'll send someone to look for her..."

"Balgus is already looking for her. If he can't find her no one can."

"Yes of course," The catgirl walked him distractedly to the door. 

"What _is_ wrong with mother?"

The catgirl sighed. "I guess you should know, She's pining Allen, she can't stand being away from your father like this. She's a strong woman we all thought that she would make it through... but now I'm not so sure. And if what you're saying is true and Celena really is missing... I just don't know."

"She's not going to...to die is she?"

"I hope not, I really hope not Allen but I can't make any promises."

"She's NOT going to die! And Celena WILL come back and so will father and we'll all live happily ever after just like in the stories!" Allen burst out. "She won't die! you'll see!"

The Catgirl shushed Allen "Allen, I know you're upset but you really need to be quiet dear."

One of the other catgirls leaning over lady Schezar took the woman's pulse. She twitched her ears in time with the woman's heartbeat and the girl next to her wrote it down. Although the beast people were secondary citizens in Gaean society, every one knew that there was no better nurse than a cat woman and the Schezars had the most available to anyone in the area. Allen sighed, "I just wish that Father would come back and that we'd all be a family again. I miss him." There were tears glistening in the boys Sapphire eyes. The Cat woman's heart softened.

"Allen you should rest as well. The stress from today has worn you out. Go and lay down."

Allen walked out the door of his mother's bedchamber and then stamped down into the courtyard of the manor. There stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Behind her was a sleek black carriage, complete with a matching pair of sleek black horses. All this contrasted beautifully with the girl, who wore a crisp white dress that looked like it had been made of clouds, plucked out of the sky an wrapped around the girl's slender body. Her hair shone as bright as the sun at summer solstice. Allen Held Celena's now droopy bouquet out to her as he bowed. "Hello Good Lady, I am sorry to inform you that my mother is ill and not in a position to accept visitors and my father is away, but if I may be able to help you I will be greatly honored." Allen held out his arm to the beautiful girl. She took it willingly.

"Thank you, I am Princess Marlene Aston, heiress apparent to the Austurian throne."

Allen's heart sank. She was a princess that meant she had been engaged to be married from the moment of her birth. "Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier, Miss. I am Allen Crusade Schezar."

Marlene waved off his apology, "It doesn't matter as long as I can call you something," She smiled.

Allen smiled back, there was nothing else for it. This girl had the kind of smile that made you want to smile yourself. "Yes, miss but it was not chivalrous of me not to introduce myself first." They had reached the large guest parlor.

"Oh, pish, Allen, I can call you Allen can't I? And don't call me "miss", It sounds _much_ too formal. You may call me Marlene." She sat down on a large pouf by the fireplace, her cloud-like skirt swirling around her.

The flicker of the firelight only enhanced Marlene's looks and it was all Allen could do to tear himself away from her. "I will go tell my mother you have arrived."

Chapter 3

Dying Angel

Celena and Folken had made their way to the middle of the Forest. Celena was leading them in the direction of the road to town when it happened. A Short, stubby, middle-aged man who resembled a mole stepped out from behind a bush and snatched at the amulet that hung at her throat. She choked and screamed. "Folken! Folken! Help me!"

Folken was on the moleman in a second. Celena saw a flash of gleaming metal from the side of his body where he kept his right arm concealed. The moleman struggled only a moment more before his body went limp. Folken laid him gently in the grass. Celena was startled, "Is... is he?"

"No, Celena he's not dead. He won't wake up for a little while though... lets keep going."

***

The room is dark. Several men move around working steadily on some sort of large machine. One of them stands back and watches, grinning maliciously. In just a bit longer his project would be complete. He would have power that past generations had not even dreamed of. He motioned to a Dogman who was standing in the only lighted corner of the room. As the dogman walk up to his left, he whispered "You will be prepared when young Folken returns will you not?" The dogman nodded a curt, precise nod distinct to those of his species. The first man nodded his acknowlegement. All was well.

***

Balgus walked carefully though the forest with the expertise of a tracker. A hardened old warrior he was and he knew. Judging by the amount of limbs bent and the number and size of footprints in the Damp soil that Celena could not possible be alone. She had to have at least one, maybe two, other people with her. Balgus continued to tramp on through the woods. He knew exactly what to look for. A snapped twig there. A bent sapling here. A footprint. A snag of Black cloth, none of it escaped his gaze. He dredged onward towards the exact center of the woods. 

***

Allen walked up the stairs to tell his mother of the girl's arrival. He burst into the door of her room for the second time that day. The catgirls tending to Lady Schezar gave Allen a quailing look. He told his message in a whisper. "There's a girl here, she's the heiress apparent to the throne of Austuria. She just got here and She's sitting in the front guest parlor." 

The Catgirl standing over Lady Schezar took in a quick breath and looked up. Allen was alarmed. "Is something wrong?" 

The Catgirl motioned to Allen. "I think she is calling for you Allen."

Allen walked across the room and looked at his ashen faced mother. She spoke, barely moving her lips, her words were barely audible, "Allen, Is it true? Is my Celena gone? And Leon, he's gone too. Allen You are all I have left. Allen, promise..." Her frial form shook as she tried to hold herself off the bed, "Promise me Allen, that you... that you will be strong like your Father." She collapsed against the bed with the effort it took to prop herself up. The Catgirl sprang forward with the agility of a chipmunk in nut gathering season to straighten the woman's neck which had fallen crooked, she was so thin that Allen thought he might be able to see though her if she stood up properly. The Catgirl warned her again about over exerting herself, but she was not to be hushed. "Allen, one more thing. Do not chase after Celena. She will come back when she is able. No amount of searching will be able to find her now. Rest assured though Allen, It may take a very long time indeed but one day our little angel will find her way home." With her message delivered lady Schezar closed her eyes and smiled a calm bittersweet smile. The Catgirl reached forward to take her pulse again then plucked her hand back and screeched with alarm. Allen look up at her questioningly, but he already knew the answer. She nodded silently, tears beginning to fill her large amber eyes. Allen broke into sobs and threw himself onto the body of his mother, the last relative he had that was not missing.

Celena and Folken continued walking through the woods. It had been almost ten minutes since they had been attacked. Celena clung to Folken's left arm her eyes darting to every bush and tree as if she expected something to rush at her. Folken gazed down at her. He knew full well what the command in Zaiboch had in store for the little girl. He moved his right arm around in his cape. It was not his assignment to befriend the girl but only to take her from her family and back to the Vione. But He could not help it. She was so young, so innocent. She hadn't experienced the hard ships and tragedies that her older companion had. Folken fingered the violet that he had tucked inside his cape with his right hand. 

"Folken, we're almost to the town. That's where the people are waiting for you isn't it?"

"Yes Celena. At least I hope so…" Folken took his arm away from the little girl's grasp and wiped at his eyes with it. He could feel them glazing over with tears. He had to keep her from seeing them. 

"Folken? What is your Family like?"

"I have no family."

"No one at all? I have Mother and Allen, and my father will come back someday. Don't you have a mother? Or a brother? Or a father?"

"I did once, Celena, but I left. I could not finish my goal, I am no longer worthy to be their son. They Have forgotten me."

***

But they had not forgotten.

Varie Fanel stood on the widows' walk on the Palace of Fanelia, her five-year-old son Van at her side. She looked over the battlements and out into the forest as the wind tugged at her hair. "Maybe he will return today, Van."

"Maybe. Mother I heard people talking in the Bazaar. They said that you were a demon and that you cursed our kingdom, and that Folken was a coward because…" He scrunched up his forhead trying to remember, "Because he couldn't kill a dragon. Is it true mother? Did the Dragon eat Folken?"

Varie sighed and kneeled so her eyes looked straight into Van's "No, Van, my son, I am not a demon , I am different. They fear me because of that. Much in the same way they fear the beast people. They fear you and I because we have wings…"

"I'm sorry, mother," Van bowed his head "It was wrong for me to try and fly… but Merle…"

"I understand Van," She gazed down at the little boy, "Van, I need you to listen to me, I am going to find your brother and bring him home. I know he is not dead." She grasped at the pendant around her neck. "I would feel it if he was."

"I want to go too mother! It will be an adventure."

"No, Van, you must stay here and protect the kingdom, listen to the advisors and do as they say. They will take care of you until I return."

"Yes, mother." 

Varie and her son climbed down from the Battlements. Varie fought against tears and she hugged her son for the last time before her journey. 

She walked slowly to her own quarters and traded her ornate dress for a simple traveling garment. Now she stopped fighting the tears and let them run freely down her face. _So they think I'm a demon? No matter, soon Fanelia will be rid or their demon Queen_.

***

Balgus continued through the woods. He chopped at a branch in front of him and stepped into a small clearing. There a beast man lay unconscious on the ground, a small swelling was rising on the back of his neck. Balgus shook him as gently as the hands of a warrior were able. "You there, wake up"

The moleman woke, then gasped and curled into a ball "Don't hurt me I did nothing, nothing…"

Balgus looked straight at the sobbing heap on the ground. "I don't mean to hurt you. I want to know if you have seen a little girl and possibly one or two more people walking through here."

The moleman blinked his squinty eyes and looked up at Balgus. "The girl, had a pretty necklace? She was here, I tried to take the bauble because it was pretty, I collect pretty things." He grinned, it was apparent that he did not take to brushing his teeth too often, "then a boy attacked me. He pricked me with something sharp on the back of my neck and I can't remember…"

"Thank you." Balgus fingered his sword handle. _So she is with a boy. And he is armed. No matter, so am I._

***

A sorcerer with a thin reedy voice looked from his work to his emperor. "the work is almost complete my lord, but we still lack the girl."

"I know. My young strageous is getting her now. He is amazing is he not?"

"He is in a life debt to Zaiboch, sir. He will do anything for us. You are forgetting that we are in need of a partial human to complete this work."

"I know. But Folken is far too productive to use."

"I see no other alternative."

"One can be found. I will see to it."

Varie Fanel lifted the hood that she had worn through the kingdom of Fanelia away from her face. Now there was no danger of being recognized. She fingered the pendant and thought again about her birth prophesy: 

__

An older woman stood above a cradle holding an infant who cooed and gurgled in excitement. The mother laid wearily but happily by her side, she stroked the baby's face, and lifted an **energiste** pendant away from her neck. She placed it around the child. The old woman began to shake and chant, "This child shall change the world forever. She is to be the last of our people. She will marry outside our kind. She is to leave the comfort of Atlantis and when the moon shines over the mountains of the west, the destined man will arrive. This man is a King. His name is Goau Fanel. She will bear both a serpent and a dragon among men. The serpent, as it did long ago in the garden shall turn his back on his kind. He shall bite the dragon on the heel, but his head shall be crushed. The serpent will not die until the due time. You will know the dragon and the serpent by this: the serpent's wings as he betrays his people shall no longer be white. They will be black as a moonless midwinter night. The dragon will have wings purer and whiter than the moon on fresh fallen snow. This child will have both courage and strength, but her fate is dark. This child's name is Varie. Varie Naomi because her future brings bitterness." The old woman stopped shaking and speaking. She smiled at the child, and all in the room but tiny Varie Naomi forgot what she had said.

Varie snapped out of her daze. The bitterness was not a mystery. She had lost her husband, her one true love. Now her firstborn son was missing as well. Young Van was left alone with no one to help him but the boorish court councilors. Varie wept.

***

Folken and Celena reached a clearing. There before them was a gigantic structure made of gleaming metal. It was supported by what appeared to be floating rocks. Celena turned to her companion, "Is this where you wanted to go Folken-san?"

"Yes it is, Celena. Now would you do me a favor and come aboard the _Vione _with me? I Have something inside I want to give you as a thank you gift." He smiled as the little girl's face lit up. 

"Thank you, ahead of time Folken-kun."

"Tsk tsk, so informal."

"I like you Folken."

"Really." It was a statement not a question.

"Really. You know what Folken?"

"What?" A smile played at the boy's lips.

"Folken will you marry me when I grow up?"

Folken laughed out loud this time. The first true laugh he had since the dragon tore off his arm. It echoed through the clearing and all around the _Vione_. Folken had a beautiful laugh. 

***

Balgus knew he had to be close now. The marks in the ground were fresh, and the bent back saplings were still sticky with sap where they had snapped. He listened with the skill of a warrior. The sound he heard nearly made him fall to the ground in surprise. It was a laugh. A heartfelt laugh, but not just any laugh, He would know that laugh anywhere, even if it came from the heart of heaven or the bowels of hell. "Lord Folken!" The warrior nearly wept with joy. The king's son was not dead. Balgus raced into the clearing to embrace his old student, only to see a giant floating fortress of Zaiboch lift from the ground. Balgus bowed his head. He had come so close to finding two lost children, only to see them go. And then the warrior did weep, but not for joy. 

***

A Zaiboch scouting party traveled into the woods. The leader spoke, "Have we gained anything yet? Food? Anything saleable?" A subordinate ventured an answer "Sir. No sir!" They continued to hack at the forest. 

***

Folken walked to his quarters closely followed by Celena. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a tiara that his mother had given him before he had went to face the dragon. It was gold and set with a purple stone that shone, even in the cold light of the metallic chamber. "Here Celena, It suits you. Put it on."

"I love it Folken-san!" The five year old exclaimed. "Is it really mine to keep for ever and ever?"

"Of course, Celena. It's yours as long as you want it. But I need to leave you here now. There is some business I need to attend to, but while I am gone, promise me you will stay in this corridor."

"I promise Folken-kun." Celena smiled and put the tiara on her head.

***

Chapter 5

Celena ran her hand over the tiara on her head. She smiled. It had been only a few minutes since Folken left, but already she was growing restless. She looked around the room. There was a cot, and a sort of metal box pushed up against the wall. The walls were made of some kind of metal that gleamed even in the meager light of the room. Celena plopped down onto the cot and hummed a tune that just sprung into her head. In not too much time the tune had gained lyrics and Celena was quite proud of her little ditty. 

I picked a boquet 

And gave it away.

To Folken-san

From Celena-chan

And then he picked a crown 

And I stuck it on my head

And now I'm sitting here 

Flopped on this bed!

Celena sang away as her small voice echoed eerily on the walls. She hoped Folken would return soon so she could sing her new song for him.

***

Folken hovered over the forest, careful to keep out of the view of anyone who might be on the ground. He scanned the forest floor for any sign of the Zaiboch search party. He stoped dead when her heard bloodcurdling screams emit from the forest below. Folken swooped down toward the ground. He had found the Zaiboch search party, but that was not all. Two beastpeople were lying on the ground bleeding profusely. One, the male, suffered from a severe knife wound, and the female had arrows protruding from her. Two men from the search party looked at each other, "Serves them right."

"Yeah. They shouldn't have interrupted our hunt."

The beastman stirred and moaned, "You shouldn't have been destroying the forest"

The man from the search party averted his eyes, "You're only a beastman…"

The other men from the party combed through the bushes near the fallen Beastpeople. One of them pulled back a bush to Folken's right and gasped in surprize. "Hey Captain! Look! There's two more of them!" The Captain turned only to see two young catgirls turn tail and run. 

***

Fifteen five-year-old boys followed a dogman around the _Vione._ One of them spoke up "Mr. Jajuka? Where are we going?"

Jajuka smiled. "You're going to meet someone, Gatti

Another boy chimed in "Who Jajuka? Who?"

"Oh just someone" The dogman tapped on an apparently solid wall to the left of him. It opened into a small room, revealing a sleepy Celena Schezar curled up on the small cot clutching a tiara to her chest. Jajuka walked in and the boys followed suit. "Celena, You need to wake up now."

Celena, grunted and rolled over "Go 'way Allen"

"Celena…"

This time Celena opened her eyes. She glanced around the room, "Where… where am I? No wait… I remember where's Folken?"

One of the smaller boys, a blonde with blue eyes spoke, "He left just a minute ago. I heard one of the instructors say so."

Celena's eyes clouded, but only for an instant, "OK I'll just tell him when he gets back." 

Jajuka sat on the cot by Celena. "You know, I think you and these boys might get to be good friends some day. Boys this is Celena. Celena, this is Chesta, Miguel, Dalet, Gattie, Viole, Ryuuke, Kenchi…"

***

Folken continued to follow the seach party. It had begun to rain. He spotted the Catgirls just a small distance ahead. One of them spoke "Don't cry Berbel, I'm with you." And then a scout from the search party leapt from behind a tree. "I've finally found you!"

The captain of the party ran up, "Gold and silver twins, how rare… they can be sold at a high price."

The two young girls made a frantic run, straight for the edge of a cliff! Folken knew what he had to do.

***

Balgus reached the Schezar household just in time to see the royal carriage pull away. Allen ran, tear-stained into the courtyard. "Balgus! She's gone, they're both gone!" The young boy collapsed into a sobbing heap against the war hardened soldier. 

"Easy there young Allen. Who is gone?"

"Mother. She... she just died. And she looked so happy but… Oh Mother," Allen's words were lost again in his sobs.

"I'm so sorry Allen." Balgus patted the boy's hair, and looked off into the distance. "Allen I need to ask you to be a man for me."

"Wha… what is it Balgus?"

"I must return to Fanelia. There is something I must tell their Queen. I need you to stay here. Can you do it?"

Allen looked stunned. "You want me to stay here?"

"Yes Allen."

"I can do it Balgus."

"Good."

***

Varie continued her trek through the woods. Folken was alive. She knew it. Then out of no where she heard a man yell, two screams that blended almost as one. And then… then a golden feather fell by her foot.

Chapter 6

Varie lifted the feather, she carefully examined the shaft, the vanes, the barbs. She held it close to her. There was no mistaking who the feather belonged to. "FOLKEN!" Varie lost all regard for remaining unseen. She raced blindly into a clearing.

*** 

Meanwhile the Member of the search party who had jumped out was getting a good telling off. "You worthless drivel. Why'd you jump out like that?!" He slapped the boy across the face "You should've let me get them, you pink haired pansy. I'll see you go to work in the dragon mines yet, boy. You and that darn snake you keep under your bunk. Don't look at me like that. You thought I didn't know? Hah. You all should know well enough, I know everything about you boys, no matter how you try to hide it. Do you have any idea how much money you just lost us?"

"No sir."

"Those girls could have fetched us a pretty penny and you know it! I won't take incompetence from my men you hear?"

"Yes sir."

"I… everyone get down. Some one's coming!"

The search party dove for the bushes.

***

Varie raced into the clearing just in time to see a golden flash plummet into the abyss. Her heart was torn. "NO!" two delicate white wings ripped twin slits in the back of her dress as she prepared to drive after her son"

***

The captain of the search party gazed in wonder at the beauty of the woman in front of him, but the reverent wonder lasted only a moment. He reached for a tranquilizing dart, "We may have lost the twins, but this one will please the emperor." He and the search party members snickered evilly as their captain fitted the dart to a blowgun.

***

Varie felt a puff of air on her neck. She felt queasy. The draconian queen crumpled to the ground.

***

Folken and the catgirls had fallen a good 50 feet before he caught them. He slowly lowered towards the ground and placed the frightened girls gently on it. "I'm so sorry that they scarred you that way" Folken apologized. "I…had no idea…" 

The silver twin recovered quickly, "Are you going to hurt us too? If so, we can fight!"

The gold twin slunk back, "I'm scared sister."

Folken's eyes widened at the ferocity of the silver sister and the naiveté of the gold one, "No, I'm not going hurt you, I want to help you."

The girls eyed him suspiciously. The silver twin spoke again. "Well then thank you for saving us. We'll go now."

Folken's heart went out to the two little catgirls with no famliy, "Wait!"

The silver twin turned back again, "What do you want now? A reward? Well you're not getting one. We don't have anything but the clothes on our backs."

"You're right. You have no home, no family, no place to go. I would be glad to provide those for you."

"No tricks?"

Folken smiled, his mysterious halfway smile,"No tricks"

The gold twin spoke again, "Lets go with him, sister, I'm hungry."

The silver twin consented, "Oh all right. By the way, I'm Eyria and She's Naria, what's your name? Are you a birdman? I've never seen one of those before, I thought there were just mammals like us catpeople and the wolvemen."

Naria piped up, "No silly, Can't you see he's an angel?" She grabbed on to Folken's arm. "You're our guardian angel right?"

Folken smiled again, "Well… not really…"

***

Celena waved goodbye to the boys, She'd rather liked Gatti, and Chesta's mushroom haircut, Dalet was a bit to rowdy and Viore was too quiet. Guimel looked like a sheep. She giggled. Jajuka said he would come back as soon as the boys went to their bunks. She waited and counted the bolts in the wall. "One… two…three…four…five" suddenly a loud bang disrupted her counting. She sat bolt upright as the door to her room opened. 

A sorcerer walked in. The girl sat on the corner of her bed, "Who are you? Why are you…?" The sorcerer mumbled a few unintelligible words and Celena sat perfectly still, petrified on the edge of her bed, her eyes staring blindly in front of her, slightly glazed. Anyone who didn't know better would have thought the girl dead, in spite of her sitting position. It would have been an unnerving sight for anyone but a sorcerer of Zaiboch. He muttered again and the bed lifted noticeably from the ground and settled with a thump in the middle of the floor. He circled the bed like a buzzard circles its prey, once, twice. He stopped in front of Celena and grabbed her chin in his hand. Her eyes stared unblinkingly back, blazing even through the glazed look. The sorcerer had to look away. He turned his attention instead to her hair. He frowned, "It's too long. It will have to be cut." He heard a low growl behind him and turned on his heels. "Oh, It's just _you_, Jajuka. You know, Lord Dornkirk knew what he was doing when he chose this girl. She is perfect. Though her hair will have to be trimmed. The emperor has even chosen a trainer for her."

Jajuka growled again, "And just what do you plan to do with her?"

The sorcerer grinned maliciously, "Well that, my furry friend, is a secret." He sat down on the bed next to the still immobile girl. "Come, sit." He motioned to the spot next to him. Jajuka sat. "Hmm, Good dog."

Jajuka's growl became lower in his throat and more menacing.

"Nothing personal, my good mammal, simply a good nature joke. At any rate, I will tell you what our experiment is about since one day you will be working under Lord Dilandau's command."

Jajuka looked a bit startled but still kept his guard, "Who is Lord Dilandau?"

The sorcerer laughed, "Why, he's sitting right in front of you Jajuka, can't you see him? Right there, on the edge of the bed, a little lengthening of the nose, loss of skin pigment and eye color, shorter hair, and a bit more of an attitude will be helpful… plus a few more extra changes of course,"

Jajuka was genuinely shocked this time, "You don't mean… You can't possibly… The emperor! He'll put a stop to this!"

The sorcerer laughed again, an evil drawn out laugh, "Jajuka, Jajuka, you're such a puppy. This is being done on the emperor's orders!" His eyes became deadly serious and pulled a sharp silver dagger, the blade dripping in poison from seemingly thin air, "And you _will not_ breath a word of this to a soul, _especially_ not the girl, unless you want to feel this blade between your ribs. And you most certainly will not tell them that _I_ told you or I will make sure that each of those golden hairs is picked expertly and painfully from your purebred head before you die a slow and painful death. Understood?"

Jajaka glared at the menacing blade and growled again, "I will not tell. Not for my own good, and most certainly not for yours, but for hers. If she knew what you were going to do to her…" the dogman looked gently at Celena, "I'm not sure what she would do. But let me tell you this, I may be a second class citizen around here, but messing with fate will be the emperor's downfall, and let me be the first to say it!"

The sorcerer flicked his wrist and the knife disappeared, "Very well then, but if word gets out, I know one Mutt who's going to be put to sleep. I'll remove the spell on the child after I leave, I suggest you leave with me and re-enter once I am gone, She won't remember a thing." 

***

Varie woke in a cold sweat. She was in a tiny, pitch-black room. She felt herself being lifted and carried. She called out, Beat on the walls, and in a final, pitiful attempt to free herself she allowed her wings to burst free. They beat furiously against the restraining walls. Finally the frail queen, ragged from her journey collapsed against the bottom of her cage, sobbing. 

***

The search party captain led the way back towards the point where he was to meet with the _Vione_, barking out orders to the other members, "You, Yes you with the cage. Hold her steady. Not that way you blundering idiot! Lift her higher! Can't you see she's struggling? If she gets those wings free all's lost! You've heard what I said about incompetence! Now move it!." The search party reached the Vione without event.

*** 

Folken carried the catgirls, one in each arm as he beat a path across the sky towards the _Vione_. Both girls were now chatting openly with their newfound friend. "So, where are you taking us?" Eyria insisted. 

Folken struggled with the effort of keeping himself and both girls alight, "Somewhere safe, where you won't have to worry about being hunted ever again."

Naria moved suddenly, and Folken had to swoop low to keep from dropping her. "Is there really such a place, Folken-sama? Where we'll never be hunted again?"

Folken smiled, "Yes, there is."

"Will we see our parents there?"

Folken's eyes regained their usually melancholy look, "I'm afraid not."

"Oh, I didn't think so." She sighed.

Folken gritted his teeth, he had to stop talking to conserve energy. "I don't think I'll be able to talk anymore until we land all right?"

Naria answered again, "OK Folken." She looked back down at the forest floor," Sister! What's that?"

Eyria struggled to see and Folken had to maneuver expertly to keep them from falling to the forest floor. "It's the bad people sister, the ones who tried to catch us, I think they caught something else instead though. I hope it's all right, whatever it is. Look there's a flying building! It's landing! Are we going on the building Folken-sama?"

Folken blinked sweat out of his eyes, "Yes." Folken flew inside the _Vione_, landed and gasped for breath.

***

Balgus stepped off his horse in front of the entrance of the Fanelian palace. He walked up to the gate and let himself into the familiar courtyard. He reached the front door, which he knew led to the great hall and held it open. He stepped in as the ladies and nobles of the court gasped. One of the nobles looked over at him, "Balgus, what an unexpected pleasure." He spat the words out, dripping with sarcasm. "But as you should already know, Popping in around here uninvited is generally discouraged, although living in the swamps you've probably forgot all shreds of human decency that you may have learned." 

Balgus glared at the noble silencing him, "I have a message for your queen."

A lady spoke up this time, her voice considerably less sarcastic than the nobles, "Queen Varie is not here. She was missing this morning, sir. No one knows where she has gone."

Another noble piped up, "And good riddance I say, one less problem the court has to worry about."

Balgus was on the noble in a flash. He grabbed him by the collar and held him aloft. It was almost a grotesque irony to look at them, Balgus's scarred face, flushed brilliant scarlet with anger, less than two inches away from a pale white face, pampered and eyes wide with fear. "How _dare_ you say that of your queen! How can a country who is supposed to be united under it's leadership come to anything when even the nobles, who are leaders of the people disregard royalty! King Goau would never have stood for this! If I ever hear any of you talk that kind of trash again then you'll have more to face than a bruised neck!" Balgus lowered the stuttering noble to the ground. "Now since your Queen is not here, and in the absence of a king, I will deliver my message to the prince."

One of the ladies spoke again, "You mean Prince Van? But he's just a child! Only five years old! Surely you don't think that an important message should be told to him?"

Balgus turned, "The prince should not be protected from the outside. He has got to know what happens and young as he is, and regretful as it is that so great a burden should be placed on the shoulders of one so young, he needs to know." Balgus turned and walked down the rows of now silent nobles, towards something that looked not unlike a small, gold suit of armor. Balgus was torn between laughing outloud and another angry outburst when he realized that buried under all the gold was Prince Van. "What is the meaning of this? Do you mean to suffocate the poor boy?" Balgus lifted the heavy crown from the boy's head and removed layer upon layer of gold, purple, deep blue and red cloth much to the dismay of the nobles. 

"What does he mean coming in here and taking Prince Van's robes?"

"The crown, He _must_ wear the crown! It's traditional!"

Finally, Balgus finished. The young prince stood in a pair of Khaki pants and a red lace up shirt. He wore brown leather gloves and a pair of matching brown leather boots. "There now, Van, can you breathe now?"

The nobel's continued their banter.

"First that… that… queen came, then our king died, the kings heir disappeared and now a mere warrior is telling us what to do… what is Faneila coming to?"

"Is our prince to look like a common pauper?"

Balgus gave a mighty battle cry that chilled each noble in the hall. "FANELIA!" He stood in silence for a moment waiting on his voice to stop echoing around the hall. "You're Prince lives! Folken is alive! He is captured by Zaiboch but alive!"

The nobles began all over again.

"What nonsense is the old fool talking now?"

"The dragons killed Folken and everyone knows it."

"He's insane."

Van grabbed the leathery hand of the warrior. "I believe you Balgus, thank you, sir. Will you stay here with me?"

Balgus looked at the bickering, whining, conniving, corrupt nobles and shook his head, then looked down at the young prince, "You know what Van?"

Van looked up at the warrior, "What?"

"I think I will."

***

Chapter seven

The captain of the search party led his crew into the _Vione_. The guard to the front threw him a sharp salute and he nodded curtly in acknowledgment. He led his men into the main hall and bowed low before his emperor. Dornkirk was in a foul mood. "Stop fooling around and tell me why you came. The symbol of the dragon has grown stronger this last hour. You had better have good news or I shall have you slain for interrupting my thoughts."

The Captain was shaken but outwardly attempted to keep his cool. He rose from his bow and walked calmly, followed by his crew until he stood in front of the emperor. "Emperor Dornkirk, savior of our nation and ruler of all…"

Dornkirk gave the captain a look that would have quailed a dragon, he gritted his teeth, "Spare me the Light of the Universe nonsense and get to the point."

The Captian called for the crew members carrying the basket that held Varie. "Here milord I have the last surviving Draconian, she is, I believe the last thing needed for the destiny operation to be complete."

***

Allen sat in the parlor with a note opened on his lap. A young catgirl that had entered the room sat down beside him. "What does it say Allen? Who is it from? Read it to me, please?"

Allen looked at her face and couldn't refuse. He read the note, written in Marlene's fine script.

Dear Allen,

I think I would like to get to know you better. I will my father, the king, if he will take you into his service as a page to one of the Kali Knights. You seem to be very accomplished at fencing for someone your age, and the marsh is nowhere for a boy of an aristocratic family to live. I hope you receive this letter soon, I sent it with the first shipment in your area I could find. Please write back and tell me if you would like to come to Palas.

Sincerely, 

Princess Marlene Aston

Allen smiled at the Catgirl, "There now, could you nip into the kitchen and get me some tea please?" The girl nodded and ran off. Allen took out a pen and wrote his reply:

Dear Princess, 

I would be honored to be a page to such a great knight. Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity, I will never be able to repay you. 

Thanks again,

Allen Crusade Schezar

Allen looked into the burning fire and wondered if, at last, his life was taking a turn for the better.

***

Celena looked straight ahead at the metallic wall, it was strange, as if she had fallen asleep, but she knew she hadn't it was as if she could almost remember something very important, but not quite. Jajuka came in with a tray of food and she ate like a ravenous wolf. She had not realized how hungry she was. After the food was finished she looked back and Jajuka and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak but the words never came out. She fell over on the bed into a deep slumber. The dogman smoothed her hair and left her to her rest.

***

Varie was dragged along a short passage. Feet clanged and armor rasped against what she assumed was a metal floor. She had regained her breath and rallied her remaining strength. No matter what this "destiny operation" was she was going to face it like a queen.

***

Folken gently put the catgirls on the metal walkway to his room. He gave them directions on how to get there and told them that there would be room for them to stretch out and sleep and food in case they were hungry. Then he hurried off to report to his emperor. 

***

The metal door glided open soundlessly. A sorcerer in a flowing black gown stepped through. He prodded at the sleeping child and smiled cruelly when she didn't stir. He cupped the unconscious girl in his arms and retreated into the corridor.

***

Varie could feel herself being lowered. She moved gently down and then stopped with a bump, which she guessed must be the basket hitting the floor. She heard a click of a lock and heavy, booted feet running away. Then another door slammed. She pushed lightly on the lid above her head. To her surprise it gave and inch or two. She pushed harder and it slid off completely. She stood and stepped regally from the basket, expecting to be attacked as she did so, however nothing happened so she took a moment to examine her surroundings. She was in a glass box. Running to and from the box were wires, cables, and glass tubes. Bubbling around it was a kind of deep red liquid that was boiling fiercely. It looked strikingly like blood. Varie shuddered. This didn't look good.

***

Folken walked to the throne room, but for the first time since the empire had adopted him that he could remember, it was empty and a door that he could have sworn was never there before was swung wide open. He stepped toward the door.

***

Celena woke. She was groggy but still awake. She was being carried, she tried to say something… but her mouth muscles wouldn't work and she was tired… so tired…

***

Varie beat on the walls of her glass chamber, her royal pride forgotten. She watched as a machine… and a man stepped out onto a platform high above her. She squinted to get a better look… There was a man in the machine as well. She could feel there eyes on her. Feel them leering at her. Her eyes widened and she crouched back into a corner and pulled the basket in front of her willing the men to go away.

***

Celena woke again… She was strapped to an apparatus. There was a man standing behind her holding her head while another connected wires to the bonds on her ankles. She still felt tired, but different than before… this time she had full control of her vocal talents. "Let me go! Let me up! Help! Van! Mother! FOLKEN! JAJUKA!" She tried in vain to lift herself up and the man's grip on her head was like a vice. She felt a cold splash on the back of her neck and then she passed out again.

***

Folken heard her scream. He ran toward the door with a new intensity. He burst through the threshold, wings still unfurled and flew toward the area where the men were holding Celena. "What are you doing to her?! Leave her alone! She's just a child!"

The two men, who were easily recognized as sorcerers looked Folken in the eye and spoke in unison, "Nothing that will hurt her, we're only going to make a few minor improvements. Our tests have shown that she has a weak heart. We're going to make her stronger. Trust us, Folken, it is all for the best, all part of our plan to bring peace to Gaia. Trust in us, Folken. Trust in our judgement. Trust us, for trust is the beginnings of peace." 

Folken looked at them and then back to Celena who was now lying peacefully on the table. "I… trust you. I must go. Where is the emperor?"

"He is… above us in a… special audience chamber. Focus on yourself and we will send you there.

Folken closed his eyes and felt a light lifting at the back of his head. He felt himself fly, although it was not like flying. Flying required physical exertion, this was more like, floating. He felt his feet land on something solid. His eyes opened and he was standing next to his emperor. "Sir, I have some important information that must be delivered to you…" But Dornkirn was not listening. He seemed riveted by something in the far corner of the room… Folken's eyes followed his gaze.

***

Varie peaked from behind her basket… another man had appeared on the balcony. Another man with… Golden wings? Varie threw the basket from in front of her and ran to the other side of her glass prison. She threw out her wings almost automatically and screamed the name that was filling up her mind, "FOLKEN!"

***

Since Zaiboch glass is soundproof Varie's cry was in vain… But the spreading of her wings was not. Folken's eyes widened. He stepped to the edge of the balcony and leaned precariously over. He had forgotten the properties of Zaiboch glass. He yelled as loud as he could, "MOTHER." He turned to his leader with wide eyes, "What are you going to do with her? Let her go!" 

He launched himself at the machine that preserved Dornkirk's life, but he froze in mid-air froze by a sorceror's spell. In his mind he could feel a mysterious chanting; _Some must sacrifice for the good of all. Some must sacrifice for the good of all. Some must…_

***

A small figure was rolled in on a cart and connected to the wire going to Varie's prison. Dornkirk smiled evilly. This was almost completed. He had just one thing left to do. Pity those sorcerer's were so valuable… but they could be replaced. He pressed a small switch on the side of the metal bar enclosing the balcony. The red liquid started to rise. The bridge beneath the sorcerer's collapsed and they barely had time to scream before they met a painful, oozing death.

***

Varie stared at the son she had lost with enraptured eyes… She was so lost in her thoughts that she hardly noticed when they started to glaze over…

***

The voice was still going in Folken's head… But he was fighting it. _No, this isn't right. It can't be right, why would peace require death? This cannot be true!_ The chanting vanished as Varie collapsed to the floor of the glass enclosure. Folken spoke the only words he could think of, which didn't even come close to expressing his grief "MOTHER! NO!"

***

Celena's unconscious body wrenched and turned against the constraints that held it. Her Subconcious could feel mild discomfort inside her body as her genetic code re-wrote itself and her organs began to shift or dissapear completely to make room for new ones. Her mind was changing too the innocent little girl was fading away, nearly as if she never existed at all.

***

Dornkirk turned toward the crying young man on the floor. "Folken."

Folken did not look up. "You are a monster. You killed her."

The emperor raised an eyebrow, "I am a monster? Look at yourself, your demon wings. You don't even have a real arm anymore, yet I am the monster? Folken would you even be alive if it were not for me? Or would you be fodder for dragons, your bones bleaching out in some mountain lair?"

Folken looked at the ground.

"So I thought. At any rate I'm sorry but I will have to re-write your memory for the past few weeks. Ah, don't look so shocked. You will remember some things, and yes, in answer to your unspoken question, you may keep the catgirls in your room. Give them some new clothing though, dress them as you see fit. Now, Folken we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Look at me. I said look at me! Don't make me force you! There's a good half-draconian. Look directly at my eyes. Good… now this should be painless"

***

The child on the platform rose into the air. Directed by the sorcerer that remained on the balcony. He directed the body to a small room where a slight woman of about 50 years who exchanged the dress for a loose shirt and a pair of pants collected it. Then she carefully lay the child on a bed and sat by watching vigilantly. The child stirred again and opened it's eyes which now shone deep bright red. He, for she was now certainly a he, the old woman could attest to that, looked at her with an air of contempt. "I am Lord Dilandau. Do you have my orders yet?"

And so an Angel fell from heaven to the bowels of the deepest flame ridden existence that could ever have been written by a poet. And now Gaia waits. Only a Dragon can quench the fire. Enter the Dragon.


End file.
